Punto de Vista
by ILSly
Summary: Hola señoritas, vengo hoy aquí a contarles desde mi punto de vista una historia, la historia de un hombre, un hombre que a la vez es un niño. Mi niño: Draco Malfoy. REGALO PARA NATALIE GANADOR EN EL CONCURSO "ASI ES DRACO MALFOY" del GRUPO DRAMIONE HISTORIAS DE AMOR QUE DEBIERON SER CONTADAS! GRACIAS por sus Votos *-*


Hola mis queridos lectores, ¿Cómo están? Les traigo hoy un pequeño desvarío mental con el que concurse en el concurso Así es Draco Malfoy en el Grupo de Facebook: Dramione Historias de Amor que Debieron Ser Contadas. Este es el Drabble ganador, y su servidora aquí aun no se lo cree / porque, según mi opinión todos los demás que participaron estuvieron muchísimo mejor que este intento de fic. Pero bueno, MIL GRACIAS A MIS QUERIDAS DRAMIONERAS Y DRAMIONEROS (si; hay chicos) que leyeron y votaron; me conmueven.

Este Drabble, lo escribí también con la intención de obsequiárselo a Natalie, Participante y Ganadora del concurso Happy BirthDay Draco; realizado en PotterDelirios. ;) Gracias siempre amiga.

Y por supuesto, es mi regalo de cumpleaños a mi amado Draco. 3

Disclaimer: los derechos de autor pertenecen a JK.

Advertencia?: mmm probablemente el "sin sentido"

Paring: Draco- ¿(sorpresa)?

Autora: ILSly

**_Punto de Vista._**

Hola señoritas, vengo hoy aquí a contarles desde mi punto de vista una historia, la historia de un hombre, un hombre que a la vez es un niño. Mi niño: Draco Malfoy.

Si pudiera resumirlo en una palabra seria "perfección" pero la idolatría que le profeso no puede ser expresada en pocas palabras. Así que les explicare.

Draco Malfoy es perfecto por la manera en que entorna sus ojos cada mañana buscando de dormir un poco más, es perfecto cuando se mete bajo la ducha y deja caer el agua caliente sobre su espalda hasta que está enrojece.

Es perfecto en cada detalle, cada gesto; cada movimiento.

Lo es cuando se viste y peina pulcramente sin un cabello fuera de lugar, cuándo toma una almohada y la lanza sobre Crabbe para despertarlo; luego otra sobre Gloyle para rematar con Zabini. Es perfecto cuando sonríe de medio lado al escuchar los insultos de sus compañeros; y cuando toma su maletín saliendo de la habitación con pasos aristocráticos; Draco exuda perfección.

Lo es cuando llega de primero al comedor y se sienta todo él dignidad y actitud mirando altivamente a toda alma madrugadora que allí se posase.

Y es allí señoritas; cuando empieza mi espectáculo privado, aquella gloriosa media hora en la que envidio a mis congéneres; anhelando esos labios delgados sobre mi fresca piel.

Observo con indecente ansiedad a que el rubio adolescente me observe con el mismo deseo con el que ha visto a otras como yo. Pero no, porque para él todas somos iguales; todas somos especiales. Sus pequeños vicios, su gran perdición.

Porque cuando Draco Malfoy elije por fin a una de nosotras el mundo se acaba, es la etiope de la sensualidad; una oda al consumo de placeres. Draco; literalmente, le hace el amor con la boca, allí, en pleno comedor; la rodea con sus manos sin dejar de verla con deseo infinito; posa sus labios sobre su piel saboreándola para luego mordisquearla suavemente y con un gemido probar su dulce néctar. La saborea pasando delicadamente la punta de su lengua sobre los labios para luego terminar de hacerla completamente suya; torturándome a mí en el proceso.

Porque así es Draco Malfoy; la perfección hecha hombre, el hombre hecho perfección. Todo él; arrogante, cínico, sarcástico, engreído, locuaz, venenoso, perceptivo, impaciente, demandante, exigente, mordaz.

Es realmente gracioso que a algunos humanos les enseñen que son dueños del mundo cuando el verdadero dueño, amo y señor de este mundo es el heredero de los Malfoys, él lo sabe, yo lo se; ustedes chicas; lo saben. Pero para los que son olvidadizos del tema el rubio no es perezoso en mostrárselo a su particular manera. Dirige una mirada fría a todo aquel que ose a retarle siquiera, dedica un gruñido a todo aquel que se atreva a querer hablar más alto que él.

Su más grande problema es que muere por ser el centro de atención y aunque indistintamente siempre lo es; en aquellos raros momentos que es el caso contrarió es capaz de cualquier estupidez en vía de lograr su cometido.

Está rodeado siempre de seres que otros considerarían inferiores a él, algo lentos o torpes, pero bajo la mirada de Draco son los fuertes pilares que alimentan a su insoportable ego cada vez que este lo requiere. Porque él es así, solo un niño en cuerpo de hombre, un amasijo de deliciosas contradicciones que es capaz de hacer suspirar hasta al más ínfimo ser de este castillo.

Lo he visto con Parkinson, una Slytherin de pies a cabeza, cabello corto, voz chillona, ojos juntos. Ella lo idolatra tanto o más que yo. Y Draco aprecia eso a su manera, y se lo retribuye dejándola estar a su lado tanto tiempo como sea posible. Lo he visto con Greengras, la menor de ellas. Una rubia algo resbalosa que le dará alguna enfermedad ocular por tanto batir pestañas.

Lo he visto con Crabbe y Goyle, par de adustos jóvenes que fueron sobrealimentados en su niñez. También lo he visto con Nott, el joven taciturno y sarcástico que siempre lleva un libro bajo el brazo, su cabello oscuro siempre en desordenados mechones y corbata mal anudada. Y con Zabini, esté era el que ponía de los nervios a Draco ya que es el único ser en el colegio que constantemente le robaba la atención de su siempre atento y vicioso publico. Moreno; alto y odiosamente atractivo, con su look descuidado que contrastaba ofensivamente con el siempre pulcro y milimétrico estilo del Malfoy Jr.

Pero es con Granger con quien Draco demuestra como es. Lo demuestra cuando cruza una mirada cómplice através del comedor hasta la mesa de Gryffindor, lo demuestra cuando comienza un tic nervioso bajo la mesa en urgencia de salir corriendo hacia donde la castaña. Lo demuestra cuando murmura nervioso maldiciones porque el nunca ha sabido ni sabrá esperar por algo, u alguien en este caso. Y ella lo ve con la misma devoción que comparto, con el mismo amor que siento, con el mismo deseo que le profeso.

El es, una vorágine de indecente actitud sensual desbordada; atrayendo a todas; y todos porque negarlo; a su centro. Porque aunque no sea el líder predispuesto en Slytherin, ni nadie le haya puesto una corona; Draco sabe como mandar, como lograr con viperinas palabras lo que otros intentan vanamente en gritos. Si sus amigos lo siguen es porque tiene voz de mando, porque es innata su actitud dominante.

Y es así como yo lo veo, como yo lo siento. Un huracán de pasiones desenfrenadas, Draco es intenso en toda su actitud, cuando odia lo hace todo él, con alma y cuerpo; con mente y espíritu. Cuando ama; porque sí, Draco Malfoy ama; lo hace arrolladoramente, quitando de su camino todo lo que le pudiese estorbar. Tiene sus vicios y debilidades.

Yo soy una de ellas, y él lo es para mí.

Así que envídienme niñas, porque el sol ya se oculta y mañana será otro día.

Quizás mañana; él pose sus ojos grises sobre mi y me haga suya; entonces sus labios tocaran mi piel y Draco Malfoy probará mi néctar. Y seré suya…solo suya.

Firma: La Manzana

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿

Tengo problemas…lo sé. Y también se que no esta muy bueno, pero bueno aquí está.

Espero les haya gustado ^^


End file.
